Please Stay
by Shakespurr
Summary: JudexConnor ConnorxJude Basically I'm obsessed with this couple and had to let my creative energy out somehow. The beginning takes place on the camping trip and they share unknown feelings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What's up with the paint?" Some pig nosed airhead sneered pointing at Jude's navy blue fingernails. "Does it come in hetero?" He and his band of dweebs laughed and high-fived. 

Jude looked into the boy's cruel eyes and whispered, "Shut up." 

"What'd you just say to me?" The curly haired bully taunted, taking a threatening step closer. Jude glanced over at his new friend Connor who was by his locker watching the scene unfold. 

"I said shut up idiot!" Jude exclaimed bravely before he was pushed up against the wall. The other three insolents closed in on Jude, preparing to hold him down in the anticipated fight. 

Just as Jude thought he was destined to be lunchmeat, a random teacher shouted the bully's name and ordered him to the office, along with a promised detention. Jude turned away and ignored his wide-eyed friend staring at him from the hall, the very "friend" who could easily have stepped in at any moment. Why did he just stand there like that? They were only freshmen in high school, but Connor was definitely stronger and bulkier than the idiot dweeb. 

Jude spent the rest of the day ignoring Connor in what classes they shared. What was the point of a friend who wouldn't stand up for you? Basically this meant Jude spent the entire day alone since he was new to Anchor Beach and had a hard time making friends due to his weird personality. He didn't identify as gay but most people knew that he wasn't "normal" which was enough to keep people away. It also didn't help that Jude was shy. 

The next day during lunch, Jude sat down at a table by himself like usual until Connor joined him. Without words Connor reached into his bag and took out a sandwich, showing off his newly blue painted fingernails. He gave a warm smile to Jude and sat down after Jude smiled back.

"So do you have someone to tent with at tomorrow's campout?" Jude asked tentatively.

"Not really. Hey, do you want to be my tent buddy?" Connor replied casually.

"Sure! That's actually what I was going to ask. You know, since I'm new and all, I don't have many other options so… thanks for being my buddy."

"Yeah no problem." Connor devoured the rest of his sandwich and pulled out some unfinished homework to work on for the rest of lunch. Jude felt slightly awkward from asking about the campout, but he was glad to at least have a friend willing to stick with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Connor? Are you awake?" Jude breathed. A puff of air escaped his lips from when he talked because of how cold it was. Jude and Connor were on a school camping trip and chose to sleep in the same tent. At this point Jude was a little more aware of his sexuality and realized he had feelings for Connor that were more advanced than just being friends. 

"Hmm?" Connor muttered. 

"I'm really cold. Do you have an extra blanket?" 

"Umm… No... But there's room in my sleeping bag if you want..." 

"Could I? You sure you don't..." 

"No it's fine." Connor unzipped his sleeping bag some and made space for Jude. After some maneuvering Jude slipped in with Connor and immediately started warming up. He didn't know if Connor felt the same as he did, but he was content be close to his friend. When Jude had gotten in he faced away from Connor, feeling slightly awkward. At least they both had shirts on because of the cold weather. 

Now he felt Connor scoot a little closer so he lightly brushed up against Jude's back. Jude had a hard time keeping his breath steady with this beautiful boy being so close to him. Then Connor did something Jude completely unexpected. He lifted his outside arm and slowly wrapped it around Jude's chest pulling him even closer. They stayed there, frozen, for what seemed like an eternity. 

Jude didn't actually know what to think at the moment. Connor liked him as a friend, that was true, but what about something more? Thinking about it reminded him of the time they played that stupid kissing game with two girls. One of them definitely had a crush on Connor and had only asked to play so she could kiss him. The game was Spin the Bottle and they used an app on one of the girl's phones to play. When it was Jude's turn to spin the bottle it landed on Connor, right across from him. Connor became upset and exclaimed, "We don't actually have to, do we?" And even though the words pierced Jude he answered, "Yeah, this game is stupid. We don't have to." He remembered looking into Connor's eyes three feet away and trying to understand what he was feeling. Connor then surprised him by saying, "Well... Let's just do it." Jude had looked at the other girls who seemed confused, but turned to Connor, ignoring them. He leaned towards Connor and closed his eyes preparing himself. Of course, just as he was about to have his first kiss ever with this amazing boy, the door swung open and Connor's dad stormed into the room. He shouted, "What's going on here?" and ordered Connor to go home. Apparently Connor wasn't allowed to come over to Jude's house in the first place because his dad thought Jude was gay, which was half true. 

Jude didn't want to define his sexuality through labels because he was tired of people using things about him to completely define him. He didn't want to be "Jude the Foster Kid" or "Jude: the Kid Whose Mom Died" or even "Jude the Gay Kid". He just wanted to be "Jude". Either way, Connor's dad was still suspicious of Jude and didn't want Connor sleeping over anymore. He didn't even want them hanging out! The ungrateful homophobe. 

"Jude?" Connor whispered faintly not wanting to wake up his friend if he was asleep. 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you want to kiss me when played that game a while ago?" 

Jude was silent. What he said now could change their friendship for the better or worse. He contemplated Connor's strong arm wrapped around him and realized now was his best chance to share how he really felt, but he was shy and didn't know if he had the guts to explain. Jude turned over so he was facing Connor, which caused Connor's arm to slide down and onto the floor. Jude looked at Connor who stared back trying to read his face and then he moved closer so that their faces were less than six inches apart. Jude placed his fingers close to Connor's so they were touching and then put his hand on top of Connor's. He waited for Connor's reaction, wondering if he would freak out like at the game. Instead Connor removed his hand from under Jude's and traced it up his side to his face, cupping it. 

"Connor... I think I did... Did you..." Just as he was about to ask if he felt the same, Connor leaned in closer and kissed him. It was a small short kiss, but enough to confirm his feelings to Jude. He pulled back gazing into Jude's eyes hesitantly. 

"Me too." Connor replied braking the silence.

"But why did you say..."

"I think I was embarrassed. My dad has always looked down on being gay, and I think I didn't want to confirm that I am." 

"You mean you're..." 

"Yeah... I've known that you had a crush on me for a while, I just didn't want to accept that I might like you back." 

"And do you?" 

"I think... I do. It's time that I started standing up to my dad." Jude wrapped his arm around Connor's back pulling him even closer and Connor did the same so they were cuddling. 

"Does this mean that we're..." Jude trailed off letting the silence finish his sentence. 

"Only if you want to..." 

Jude answered with a second kiss. This one was more passionate than the first and ended with them smiling at each other. 

"Goodnight Connor." 

"Goodnight." Connor answered, giving Jude a quick peck on the cheek.


End file.
